My forged heart
by Ryolight-san
Summary: It's been 1 and a half years since Ryonita (MC) and Yamato married for real. They lead on with their lives, but filled with many obstacles. " I'll never let you go", but no matter what, Ryonita and Yamato never let eachother go. Characters and game all owned and created by Voltage inc. (Ryonita is my character name from my forged wedding).
1. A new rival

**NEW STORY! THE FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER CREATED THAT IS NOT NARUTO. This category and all the characters are created and owned by voltage inc.! Hope you enjoy!**

It's been 1 and a half year since we married. Yamato still worked in the all-girls-school. I just finished my shift at Kunian, and was walking home. It was a normal day, the sun was setting, Yamato was still at work, for a late meeting. Maybe I can do a bit of shopping before I get home. I turned around towards the supermarket.

"Hmm, I'll make some miso-nikomi-udon. Also... some... makizushi. And-and-"

* * *

I got the ingredients to make a dinner. Some miso-nikomi-udon, makizushi, gyoza, and tendon, and for me, maybe some zaru soba! Yamato needs a refreshing meal after working so late in days.

When I finished with buying the ingredients, I started to head home. There was still a bit of light in the sky. But yet, I rushed home to see if Yamato came home yet!

* * *

When I reached home, I rushed to the living room. There was no sight of him. I put the bags down on the kitchen floor and began looking in every room to see if Yamato was there. No sight! Yes! I could go ahead and make dinner!

2 hours went by,and still no Yamato. I finished with the dinner, and put a lid on the meals so they won't get cold. I prepared the zaru soba and started to chow it down. As I ate, I wondered. What was taking Yamato so long?!

"I'll call him!"

I put my fork down, and dialed Yamato's number. No response?! His voicemail box was not activated,neither! I'll call him again. I dialed, as my hand shaked. And then someone answered.

"Hello..."

Who-who was that?! That wasn't Yamato! It was some woman!

"H-hello!"

"Oh, and who are you?!"

"Um...uh, my name is Ryonita Ichimiya... Yamato Kougami's wife...who are you?"

There was silence on the phone, and then the woman mumbled.

"Yamato Kougami is rather busy, he will come by later on..."

I was confused, it was just a meeting!

"Where is he! Let me talk to him!"

The woman cleared her throat, and said...

"He is still-...- in the -...- meeting- please-!"

"No, the meeting was supposed to end 1 hour ago! He said so!"

"Shit!"

I gasped, and the woman hung up. W-who the hell was that? WHO? I put on my coat, and went outside.

* * *

I kept on running, and panting, towards the school...

"YAMATO! YAMATO!"

I shouted for him, and then I reached the school. There was a light on! I'll go in! I rushed towards the door, and a night shift guard was there!

"Sorry, only officials allowed..."

"I'm Ryonita Ichimiya, Yamato Kougami's, the physic teacher's, wife!"

The guard looked at me with a tired look.

"(sighs) here, go up to the 5th floor, and to room 541.

* * *

I ran in, and took out my phone. I turned on the flashlight and went towards the elevator. I pushed the button to the 5th floor once I got in the elevator, and reached there. When I got off, I ran to the physics room, where Yamato was. The door was closed, and I knocked.

"(whisper)"

Someone was in there, maybe Yamato! I put my ear against the door and heard.

"1, 2, ..."

Huh? Why was someone counting down, and that wasn't Yamato... I decided to kick open the door, and kicked it, to see...

* * *

It was pitch black? But there was just light a second ago...

"Either leave by the time I count to 3, or die..."

My eyes widened. D-die! Where was Yamato? Where was he?! I dropped my phone as I panicked.

"1..."

"Where's Yamato, I demand to know!"

"2..."

She must be joking around, this is a safe neighborhood, who can ever die here?

"Not until I know where Yamato is!"

"RYONITA, RUN!"

Yamato? W-wha?

"3..."

I freaked out and began to run, but then!

"RYONITA!"

W-WHAT WAS GOING ON! SOMETHING JUST HIT MY FOREHEAD! It felt like a GUN!

"Yamato's mine! You can't stop me!"

A-another rival! And how can I stop her?! She really meant it! She really did! Yamato! Where are you?

"I tricked you by taking Yamato's phone, and acting so weird to see if you'd come! Now,since you did come, there's no way out, am I right?"

N-NO! T-this wasn't happening to me! No! Please, let a miracle happen! Please...

 **O-M-G, what will happen? Another rival, has brought her in, and now Ryonita can't escape! Where was Yamato, and what was happening to him, or what was he doing, who knows? Can a miracle happen? Sorry this chapter was so short... See you later!**


	2. Was it a miracle?

**Ok, next chapter of my forged heart. I'll be working on the other chapters but lets get a lot in for this one! Characters created by and owned by Voltage inc.**

* * *

... Is there nothing left to do? I knew there was a gun targeted on my head. What could I do?

"LET HER GO!"

Yamato was around here somewhere, but his voice was faint, and I'm sure his phone was still in the grasp of that woman. Could I ask a question? Maybe I can, I'll ask the man.

"Excuse me...?"

Silence? Nothing was happening, nothing! I tried again...

"E-excuse me..."

W-what was going on? Nothing, nothing is happening, still! I don't get it!

"Um, w-where is Y-?"

"(snore)"

EH?! The man was ASLEEP! WHO SLEEPS WHILE STAN-

"Why are you breathing hard? Can't you tell who it is?"

He woke up, good, but still, I got confused, and grew angry.

"If you're someone I know, why do you have a gun? And why won't you tell me where Yamato is?"

"(Sigh) It's part of the plan.."

The voice was a whisper, so I couldn't tell what the voice was... But I asked if it was really a gun. Silence... Maybe-

"It isn't a gun, how does it feel like a gun? Don't worry about Yamato but yourself."

"Why did that woman hire you?"

"(Sigh) Sleepy.. I mean she hired another man, but I beat him up and took undercover."

"...What is your best talent?"

I needed to know, so I asked that. He asked if he could see me, and I said.

"Hello, it's pitch black around here!"

I knew he knows me, but still he utters silence, and mutters plants. Plants? What job does work with plants? Ok, maybe I'll go with the guys from Kunian. Saeki, screen writer, Yuta, comedian, Kunihiko, bartender, Takao, lawyer...Tatsuki is back at Takao's house, and I don't know... wait! There's only one person left...

"Ren?"

There was silence, and I heard a snore again. I should've known from the start! How stupid am I? Obviously, Ren, is the only person I know, who never would use a gun in his life, sleep while standing up, and work as a researcher, for now plants. B-but how did Ren find out?

"H-hello?"

Still silence, and I nudged him! The thing on my head, I forgot! Let me ask!

"What's the thing on my head then?"

"Uh... (He woke up, thank god), a tube..."

I sighed in relief, and called the man Ren. I heard a chuckle.

"You got it right, Ryonita..."

It was louder, but not loud enough for anybody to hear, except me...

"Ren, what will you do next?"

"The woman only can rely on me, she has no gun, so I'll pretend to shoot you, you fall, and then I'll carry you! Everything will be alright..."

I blushed, thank god he couldn't see me, carry me? ...I guess we have to go with the plan... EH? A GUN EXPLOSION? OH, I'm supposed to fall...

"Knock me out!"

I nudged Ren, so it looked real... Ren hit my head, and I fell to the floor, as I heard feet stamping louder and louder. The place looked the same, pitch black...

* * *

RY-O-NI-TA! I heard it in my mind, and I heard water dripping, why was there a graze on my shoulder. Ren doesn't have a gun license, or a gun... Everything was blurry, and it wasn't my house...

He-o, H-eo- Halo- Who was saying so much words? There was something hot on my forehead. Everything was getting clear. And I saw, it was- someone, It wasn't Ren? W-who was it?

"A- yo- ok?"

W-what was this person saying, I couldn't get a picture. The world was getting black, then back to reality, then black, it seemed like staring closely at a computer starting to break, shutting down suddenly, ... I felt a warm hand on my cheek, then a warm sensation on my lips.

"Yo- ek- i- ed..."

What? What was he saying, I couldn't see the person, but then I felt something on my lips... w-what the hell? Who was this person? What was he doing? For some reason, after this, everything got clear. The person was gone... I don't get it? But when I saw everything, it was my bedroom...

The door was open, as I saw, but my lips were wet, and I felt really hot. I tried calling someone, but the words wouldn't come out.

"(gasp) (gasp)"

Only gasps and pants came out... I began to cry. What was happening. What happened to Ren? I closed my eyes in tears when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes, and there was, who the hell, Makoto?

I tried to ask if he was treating me, but the words came out weird.

"eee, ah!"

Makoto sighed, and sat on the bed.

"Ren's in the hospital, since his condition was worse."

I forgave Makoto a long time ago, but as now, he married my cousin... but she went overseas for some reason, so he stayed next door with my brother. Makoto took my hand.

"Ryonita, it's ok. Ren could at least talk though... He said the plan... was going good, until the woman surpirsingly had a gun and shot him on the leg, and he fell. She shot you over the shoulders, and grazed your shoulders.. Don't worry about Yamato, he's fine..."

I was relieved that Yamato was fine, but what about me? And Ren? Ren must've thought that she didn't have a gun... It would've been better if he had a real gun with him... I tried speaking saying how Ren is right now..

"Re...Re- a.."

No good, what was happening, I couldn't say what I wanted to...

"It's ok, and Yamato ate the dinner you made... don't cry, please..."

I was happy Yamato got to eat the dinner... but I worried for Ren.

"The woman escaped, but we'll catch her, but we can't call the police without evidence, besides you and Ren, but we don't know what the woman looked like...

"Pho- n-ph... she ca.."

My voice was getting better, then I felt a bit of a sore throat.

"Phone? She ca- ca- do you mean call..?"

I nodded, well tried to, but it looked like a nod.

"...I'll look at your phone, Yamato took it, after finding it on the frontway of the door..."

Where was Yamato, I could ask but I didn't think it would work, obviously. My eyelids were heavy, my cheeks were red, I felt hot and heavy, and burned on my shoulders. My body couldn't move much, after such an accident...

"Yamato's in the kitchen, basically crying. You know why..."

I was feeling devastated, I wanted to get up, and hug Yamato.. but ... I couldn't ...

"I'll tell him you woke up..."

I curled up a watery smile, as Makoto stood up and went out. I stared at the ceiling remembering the words I heard.

 _"Yamato's mine...you can't escape now, can you?_

 _"RYONITA!"_

 _"Everything will be all right..."_

Please, Ren, why couldn't there have been a miracle? I heard feet stamping, and saw the face I longed to see.

"Ryonita!"

"Ya-(gasp)"

He didn't care if I couldn't say his name, he went on top of me, and grabbed me tight... His arms wrapped around me.

"Thank god, thank god you're all right!"

I was happy, that at least I was alive, but I wish things could've gone better...

* * *

 **(Tear) This is not the end. Hope there really is a miracle. For a second, I was about to make the man to save her actually Yuta, it would've brought jealousy, but Ren is royal, it seems more cute. Like a prince saving a princess. Thank god Yamato and Ryonita reunited. Well, see you next time!**


	3. Yuta, the heartbroken comedian

_**".. I'm waking up- I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow! Welcome to the new age... to the new age- welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, Oh oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh I'm... radioactive, radioactive. Woah oh oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh I'm... radioactive, RADIOACTIVE..." Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Well, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Yamato slowly got me up, and up, until my back pained. Yamato put me beside the back of the bed, so I could rest. Yamato looked concerned, but calm.

"Here, you didn't finish your zoru soba, I heated it up, just for you!"

I bit my lip, as Yamato picked up some noodles with some chopsticks.

"I saw a fork on the container, you know I still eat with chopsticks, you got so american, hah!"

He got that teasy smile on that face, as he put the chopsticks towards my mouth.

"Say ahhh!"

I looked at him, and with a cheery face, opened my mouth. As he put the food in my mouth, I felt a sudden beam. It felt I haven't eaten for months, but yet, it was only since last night. As I ate, Yamato was frowning, what was wrong? I couldn't ask him, since I couldn't speak. He was looking at me, with a bit of gloominess in his eyes. But there was something else. I wondered what it could be.

"Why can't you speak?"

I looked at Yamato, with a face that looked like I was gonna crumble. Crumble into pieces. I gulped the soba down my throat, but my throat was normal, what was wrong? Yamato stuffed another batch of noodles into my mouth, and I closed my eyes. I was tired. I heard someone mumble something, it was Yamato.

I pressured my eyes, to go to sleep, maybe I'll feel a bit better after a nap.

* * *

She was crumpled...she was. She was devastated. It's all my fault... why did I go to that meeting...WHY? As I put the container to the sink, I saw Makoto looking at Ryonita's phone.

"What're you doing with that phone?"

Makoto looked at me, and then gleamed. What was that gleam? I got nervous.

"Well, I'm trying to find out who that woman is. Ryonita said she called her."

I looked at Makoto. When I looked at the screen, there was a call to Yamato Kougami, and then there was _replay the call._ I pointed at it, as Makoto looked at me. He stared at the phone.

"What? It's just you."

"She called me! But the woman took the phone from me and answered it!"

Makoto got dumbfounded. Then he realized , and pressed replay.

 _" H-Hello... Oh! And who are you? ... Um, uh..., my name is Ryonita Ichimiya, Yamato Kougami's wife... who are you? ... Yamato is rather busy, he'll come by later on ...Where is he? Let me talk to him... He is still... at the... meeting...- please! ... NO! The meeting was supposed to end one hour ago, he said so! ... SHIT!_ Beep.

Makoto and I looked at eachother, then looked at the phone.

"So this woman lured Ryonita to come to the school, and to do that, she pretended to make excuses to keep her away, then said SHIT at the end. Ren told me that the woman said I took Yamato's phone. I acted so weird so that you come. And now that you came, there's no way out, am I right?"

I looked away. That's what she said alright.

"All I know ( Makoto looks at me) that she's a school official."

" Let's go back to the school, see if there's any more evidence. By the way, how did you not see her?"

* * *

I looked down, remembering, how I went to the school, then how suddenly everything turned pitch black. I felt a woman tug me, then drag me to a pole. There was a man, another man who was speaking loudly, not Ren obviously, who tied me to the pole. When I heard Ryonita scream at the woman, I screamed, RYONITA RUN! I heard her freak out, then scream. I screamed at the woman to let her go, but she said, you're mine, and there's nothing you could do about it! When I heard a gunshot, the man and woman, ran away in pitch black. A flashlight shined on me, and I was released from the pole. The guard led me to two people, and I fell literally. Ren and Ryonita were shot.

* * *

I told Makoto the story, as we passed Kunian, and there was Kunian, shut down. I stopped Makoto and tugged him towards Kunian. He looked at it with a lost look. I looked at the window, and there was Kunihiko, putting new products and stuff on the shelf. I knocked at the window, and Kunihiko saw me. He rushed to the door, and literally grabbed my shoulders.

"Are Ryonita and Ren alright?"

I nodded slowly, as Kunihiko, slowly let go. Then, as there in the far corner were the rest of the gang. They were all discussing something. Saeki and Takao were looking at Yuta with shocked faces. I stared at them, as Makoto talked with the manager, which actually seemed weird, since the manager never talks, well, at least barely talk with anybody. The gang looked at me, and they rushed to me. I guess since being the husband, friend, and witness of two shot people gets me to be the center of attention.

"ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING RIGHT NOW?'

"COULD I VISIT THEM? WE GOT SOME GIFTS!"

I stood there being sunk in so many questions. I answered all of them, and they sighed in relief. Yuta looked the worst, and clenched his teeth.

"What's wrong, Yuta?"

He was silent. Not comedic.

"Let's go to Ryonita!"

I looked at him, as he took my hand, and I tried to get him to stop tugging me.

"H-hey, we have to find out who the culprit is! I can't go back until we go to the school!"

"Then we'll go to the school!"

Yuta called everyone, even the manager and Kunihiko, to come with us to the school. (He was still tugging me .)

By the time we reached, to the crime scene, everyone's eyes were on Takao's.

"You're a lawyer, right? (Yuta was sure bossy today), so you be Ryonita and Ren's lawyer for now!"

Takao quickly nodded, and Makoto yelped. He fell to the floor, and there was a hand gun. I went to the gun and observed it.

"It's out of bullets, don't worry, Makoto, and it has some fingerprints on it. Maybe the FBI can solve this."

A FBI agent came in the moment, shoving everyone out of the way, did they seriously hear me?

"You're a witness, what do you know about the crime scene."

"...All I know that the unsub is a school official, and she is a 11th grade teacher, since there was a meeting only for 11th grade teachers."

She looked at me, took the gun, and got up.

" Hey, Asano, we got a...( Asano and the woman are from " Metro PD , close to you," Characters created and owned by Voltage)

She had the gun, I was sure she was taking it to the lab, and we all looked at her leave, when...

"WAIT!"

Everyone froze in their tracks. The hell? She was leaving, then screaming?

" Theres a name tagged to this, as well as a phone number and office number. This person is really stupid you know- no, I'm not joking- let's go!"

They seemed like husband and wife, as they ran to the elevator. I knew the culprit would be caught sooner or later. I gleamed at that face. But then, suddenly, Yuta was beginning to head back. Everyone asked, including me, where was he going, and he replied...

"I- need to go somewher-'

Before he could finish his sentence, he gulped, and ran to the elevator with the FBI.

What was wrong with Yuta? All I did know, that I needed to find out soon.

* * *

 **Ok here's another song till I run out of songs!**

 _ **"123, 123 drink... 123, 123 drink... 123, 123 drink - throw them back, till I lose count! I'm gonna swing myself on the chandelier, the chandelier, I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist, I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel the tears as they dry, I'm gonna swing, myself on the chandelier, the chandelier! " Chandelier by Sia**_

 **Yay, I added Asano and his wife ( MC) , well, what's with Yuta? Takao's the lawyer! Most of the story was from Yamato's POV! That's great! Well see you next time!**


	4. High school memories

**" It's been too long away, I just have nothing to say, except I miss the love that had just bloomed... I wish we had gone far, across the sky and all the stars, except I miss the love that had just awaken..." ~ another song I made up that describes a sad ending after Yamato's episode 14 in " My forged wedding party", could be a tune, when maybe this game becomes an anime, and during when Yamato says, we don't need to have a fake marriage anymore, like that. Whatever, Do not own the character, all owned and created by Voltage inc, and enjoy,**

* * *

Everyone had stared at Yuta's sudden left. Especially Takao and Saeki... I went up to them and asked.

"What's wrong with Yuta, he's not normally like this!"

They remained silent, but I didn't bother to speak, as I let go of their shoulders. I heard them give off a sigh of relief, and got suspicious. What was going on?

When we got out of the school, we went different ways, the rest of the gang went back to kunian, and me and Makoto went home. When we had reached home, everything was silent, except for someone calling. I meant on the phone, :P.

When I answered it, it was Ryonita's brother.

"I'm still at the restaurant, I'll be there right AWAY!"

It was a message, and was sent just now, so he'll come soon. I went to Ryonita, and saw her...

* * *

I was reading a book, and when I looked up, there was Yamato and Makoto coming in. I got the book from the drawer, and told Yamato the same thing when he asked.

"Isimiro's gonna come soon, to see how you are doing.."

Yamato did a slight grin, not the whole way. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what!

"Wh- wh- wr- wro-!"

They both gasped, I was getting better, at talking really, Yamato held my hand, and he leaned closer to me. He had a serious look on his face.

"Say Yamato.."

I struggled, then began to open my mouth, when suddenly... a kiss. Oh come on, I fell for his pranks! It was a light and quick kiss, and Yamato let go in one second. He had a teasy and happy look on his face. Truimphant, I guess, hmph, I got angry in a second. Even if I'm in a weak position, I got him back with a slap.

"Hey, what, was that for?"

He got a childish look on his face now, as he rubbed his cheek.

"You're stronger then usual girls, don't you think?"

Makoto stood silent, then said.

"Yep, she punched me real hard back in high school!"

Yamato looked at him, then me, then down, then me, is he gonna decide where to look or what?

"That's right! I didn't meet you in Kunian!"

I gasped at the sudden words. What? I remember meeting him at Kunian, did he lose his memories?!

"I met you in high school! We were like, the same grade!"

I then thought, thought as I stared deeply at Yamato, then I gasped, I remembered...

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _ **Ryonita walked down the halls of Tokyo state high school. As she went on to her physics class, someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. It was Makoto. Ryonita smiled and began to talk to him as they walked to the next class. When they entered, nobody was there, except the popular but quiet man, Ren Shibisaki, as he studied, or read in his book. The two sat down next to eachother, and began to talk about homework, how boring class was, or what today's lesson was. It was peaceful, when...**_

 _ **"Hey guys! Another exciting day of physics!"**_

 _ **Ryonita jumped at the sudden crowd of students bustling in with the teacher. The one next to the teacher was Yamato Kougami. He was popular, too, but he kept on teasing Ryonita, but yet, still popular with the girls, even more then Ren! Along with the funny kid Yuta, the pervert, Saeki, or at least he flirts too much, he's really nice, and Takao, the nice but serious, and tall guy, they all walked in to a row of desks, right next to Ryonita's row.**_

 _ **Ryonita sighed as Yamato had to be next to her. The most annoying thing about him was that he was obsessed with physics, and called anyone stupid who got anything wrong about physics. She thought in her mind, nobody's perfect, as she took out her physics book.**_

 _ **"Now turn to pg 61."**_

 _ **Ryonita turned to that page, to see a little quiz about the chapter the whole class just learned about ( I'm not taking physics, so don't blame if I don't know anything about it, but I'm writing it because Yamato's a physics teacher!) Everyone groaned, in the sight of the pop quiz.**_

 _ **Everyone except Yamato, who screamed yay. The teacher laughed, and gave out a copy of the page, as she said begin while going back to her desk. While working on her desk, Ryonita's led broke, and she sighed. Yamato noticed, and was going to tap her, when she turned towards Makoto. Yamato quickly went towards his paper, as Ryonita looked at him. She turned away in a huffingly way and thought.**_

 _ **"What's with that look?"**_

 _ **Yamato had a flushed look on his face, as his mind got the thought of jealousy. He thought about it the whole class, even when lunch came. Normally, he'd hang out with the gang, but he told them he doesn't feel well today and walked away. The gang was left off dumbfounded.**_

 _ **"What's with him? Got left off in a crooked apple?"**_

 _ **"What does that even mean, Yuta?"**_

 _ **Yamato went towards Ryonita, who was eating alone, when he saw her getting angry when he came. No words came out, as she said.**_

 _ **" What do you want? More teasing?"**_

 _ **Yamato looked down at her, and replied.**_

 _ **"No, I was just wondering where, Makoto was."**_

 _ **Ryonita looked down, at her lunch, in a angered tone, but quiet, she said.**_

 _ **"Finally you get his name right!"**_

 _ **Yamato gasped, what was with her today? Ryonita dropped her lunch as it splatted on the floor and got up.**_

 _ **"You always made fun of him the most. With, birdbrain, and f****** smartass, or pyscho b****, what's with it today? What?"**_

 _ **He didn't reply to that, as everyone turned towards them, including Makoto.**_

 _ **"Could you stop targeting us, you idiot! Can't you notice, you're not teasing, but hurting us! More than names you're doing, don't you think?"**_

 _ **Yamato stood there, as the gang came rushing over. Same as Makoto ran to Ryonita. Makoto gave a strong embrace, to her, and Yamato looked at both of them, and got angry.**_

 _ **"Leave both of us alone, Yamato, we don't want to do anything!"**_

 _ **" HOW CLOSE ARE YOU GUYS?!"**_

 _ **There was Ren, yelling for the first time, as he went in front of Yamato.**_

 _ **"You're always thinking of yourselves as equals, thinking yo-!"**_

 _ **"There's nothing wrong with us! You're the people who got CROOKED MINDS!"**_

 _ **Ryonita got tears in her eyes, as she blurted out a confession, and Makoto closed his eyes.**_

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU THINK? WE'RE NOT ONLY FRIENDS, BUT MUCH MORE! WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP! WE-RE.."**_

 _ **Ryonita let go of Makoto and ran away. Everyone, in the lunch room stared at her. They were surprised, as she was the first person to yell at Yamato Kougami... Yamato, went and ran after her, as Makoto ran, behind him. The gang, yet again, was left dumfounded except Ren... as he ran, following Makoto...**_

* * *

 **OMG, they met in high school. Well, who knew Yamato had a crush on her for a while. Also, Ryonita and Makoto dated since high school! Well, also, nothing in this chapter included Yuta, but whatever. We'll see what Yamato ran for, sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. My friend, the fiend

**Next chapter, let's see the rest of the high school memories. Lets see what Yamato will do, what Makoto will do, what Ryonita will do, what Ren will do, and blah blah. Let's go on. All characters owned and created by Voltage inc. except the name of the MC.**

* * *

 _ **She ran up from the first floor to the roof, the school was 8 floors, though. When Ryonita reached, she was the first one, thank god. As she put her hand on the railing, she panted and panted with tears in her eyes. It was devastating, she couldn't stand how Yamato always targeted them. Yamato's friend Takao ( this is too shocking! DON'T SAY I'M STUPID FROM TYPING IT, BUT OK IF YOU THINK IT BECAUSE I THINK THE SAME THING!) once beat up Makoto to the ground. Ryonita couldn't figure out, she couldn't, but could only tell that Ren is not as nice as he looks.**_

 _ **Yamato ran up the stairs, and rested on the fourth floor, then he began to run again. He looked in every floor, until he reached the roof. There was Ryonita, who didn't notice him, wiping her mouth and beginning to head towards the door( where Yamato was). When she eyed Yamato, she didn't yell, but looked down.**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Yamato took her hand, as Ryonita tried to tug back so he'd let go. But Yamato was too strong, as he pushed Ryonita to the wall.**_

 _ **"What's with you? If I say I'm sorry, will you stop this nonsense?"**_

 _ **Ryonita was silent, and a little blue, since she didn't eat. Yamato looked at her with concern, and dug into his bag. He took out a dumpling( he loved food, but wasn't fat) and stuffed it in her mouth. Ryonita chewed it down slowly, as she didn't dare to look at Yamato. After she gulped down her food, Yamato lifted Ryonita's chin.**_

 _ **"You look so pretty when you blush."**_

 _ **Ryonita looked up in shock, as Yamato had a mischevious look on his face. She felt it was a lie, and finally spoke.**_

 _ **"Stop lieing, you're always trying to fool me.."**_

 _ **Yamato frowned, still with that gaze in his eyes, the calm gaze he gave to Ryonita. Her big eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and she gulped as she blushed. Yamato wanted to confess but didn't know how.**_

 _ **So he began to put his fingers on Ryonita's arms. He walked up to Ryonita's shoulders, as she looked down. She stood silent, as Yamato touched her cheek.**_

 _ **"Why so quiet? I'm not doing anything?"**_

 _ **He grabbed Ryonita's hand, as he grasped her hand tight. He leaned against the wall, as Ryonita bit her lip.**_

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_

 _ **Ryonita whispered, as Yamato didn't respond. He got closer and closer, and Ryonita's face turned bright red.**_

 _ **"Ya-!"**_

 _ **Just as Ryonita was going to call out his name, her lips were filled with a warm sensation. It was a light kiss. And quickly Yamato let go.**_

 _ **"Remember that,... Ryonita.."**_

 _ **Yamato left Ryonita, as Ryonita touched her lips. There was a twinkle on her eyes, as Yamato looked at her as he was going down. She leaned against the wall, and plopped on the floor. Yamato turned back to his own way, and went back to the lunchroom.**_

* * *

 _ **Makoto and Ren came up to the roof, to see Ryonita on the floor, looking down. Makoto ran to her, and gave her a strong embrace.**_

 _ **"Are you ok? Where's Yamato?"**_

 _ **Ryonita was silent, and Makoto looked at Ren.**_

 _ **"You and your little group... really piss me off.."**_

 _ **Makoto escorted Ryonita to the lunchroom, as Ren stood on the rooftop, for the rest of the period. When it was time for math, Yuta came and saw Ren looking down below.**_

 _ **"Ren, it's mathtime!"**_

 _ **Ren looked at Yuta, and remembered that Ryonita is in his math class, but not Makoto. So he went off, with Yuta...**_

* * *

Makoto gasped as he looked at Ryonita.

"That was why you were so silent, Yamato kissed you!"

I was silent, he said remember, and me and Makoto didn't remember him! I looked at Yamato, as he looked at me with a gaze. It was the same gaze back at high school.

"I.. was wondering who that was, until now... I was going to tell you that I kissed a girl in high school, and loved her, but that girl's you!"

I looked down, my face red... how could I forget Yamato, since he still looks the same... I wanted to say that he still does look the same, but I can't...

I took a pen, and pointed to the drawer. Makoto opened it, and saw paper. He took out the paper and gave it to me. I wrote, you still look the same, and handed it to Yamato.

Yamato blushed at the response, and looked at me.

"I do? Oh come on, don't tell me I haven't grew one bit."

I smiled in a cheery way, Yamato looked so embarrassed. Yamato quickly stood up, and turned to me.

" Could you walk though?"

I looked at him like I didn't know. Makoto looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you stupid? She got shot yesterday!"

Yamato blushed again, and turned to me.

"I was bored, so- um, want to watch tv!"

That was a sudden change in topic, maybe he got so embarrassed, he couldn't even talk about it. I nodded to his question, and Yamato ushered Makoto to help him. In a few minutes, the tv was brought to the bedroom, surprisingly not working. Yamato was seeing how to fix the tv.

"Let me.."

Makoto took charge in fixing, and in a second, the tv was fixed. Yamato blushed again ( he's blushing a lot today) and quickly ran to me. He sat next to me, as he switched channels. There was Yuta, on the news, and it wasn't a comedy show.

"Makoto, this is interesting!"

Yamato tugged Makoto to the bed, as Makoto sat down. There was a news reporter, and she asked.

* * *

"About the shot that took place, what do you know about it?"

We all looked at eachother. Yuta knows something about this? Well, lets see! Yuta was silent, and took a deep breath, and looked at the camera.

"About the shot, those two were very close friends of mine. I know, if one of them is watching this, you don't ever have to forgive me, never."

Yamato and Makoto looked at me, and I looked at them. What was he talking about? He wasn't there!

"The person is a school official, yes, as the FBI said. But that person is someone I knew. I told two of my friends about it, but not everyone. Now is a good time..."

We stared at the TV, who was it! Who? Yuta...

"They were my sister and brother, and they are very close to me. I never knew my sister liked Yamato, but I couldn't stay mad at her, she was younger then me, like very! Below 18, ... and my brother... my brother, he was- my- my!"

Yuta cried and cried. Everyone stood frozen... Yuta, your- your... I can't stay mad at you.. Yuta, because you did not except this.. I looked down as I heard Yuta say...

"He was my role model. I never knew he would do something like this! I can't believe! I can't stay mad at my sister, but my brother, I hate him now!"

I heard Yamato gasp, and I was shocked. Yuta? You're so caring for us, that you hate your brother... his family relationships... are at stake...

"My brother did the shot, he did! He doesn't have a care for the world. I suddenly got told that, he was a thief! That " business trip" was a time to jail! I was so young! I told my friends my brother was so good, he was the best. I'm such a liar!"

Everyone was silent and taken aback of Yuta. The reporter thanked Yuta, as he got off the stage... and there was the police truck, and Yuta's brother going in, the sister was excused, as she was below 18. The camera view showed Yuta and his sister walking. She was crying, and the camera zoomed in. They put on the speakers, and we heard..

"I- I never meant to do that... please Yuta, It was brother's fault. It was! He made me act all this!"

* * *

I felt so horrible, yes I mean for myself, but more for Yuta, but then... Yamato stood up, angry.

"That darn b****! He, with his family, hurt Ryonita!"

I looked at him, in shock, why couldn't he see that Yuta didn't do anything..

But yet, Yamato looked at me, and said.

"I'll figure this out, I will. I'll show this guy who he thinks he is!"

Before anybody could stop him, Yamato ran out the room, and Makoto looked down.

"It's all wrong, all wrong..."

I looked at Makoto's back, as he ran out of the room as well. There was a ding at the door, and I heard a creak. Then a scream, and a grunt, then, a crash! What- what was going on?

* * *

 **" I've been walking down the streets, everyday... Everyday, alone, nobody to turn to... There's no sunlight, no splatters of rain, just a cloudy sky... I wish you were here...**

 **And suddenly, I see you there! Walking down, slowly down the road. I'm all frozen, as you turn around. A gleam of memories, come back to my eyes... The memories, they come back, they come back...**

 **It's been too long away, I just have nothing to say, except I miss the love that just bloomed... I wish we have gone far, across the sky and stars, except I miss the love that just awaken..." ~ song by me, same from last chapter except more! Hoped you like the story, see you next time!**


	6. Forgiveness

**"If it one day be a lie, another day it may be the truth, but if you're a liar overall, there's nothing true."~ a quote I made! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Which story of mine is the most popular, I don't know, but since I love voltage's stories, I want to go on with this story, no discontinues I hope! Well, enjoy and remember all characters, created and owned by voltage inc.**

* * *

What was going on? There was so much noise! I feel troubled by all the crashes and grunts happening in the other noise. What could I do? I can't call! I can't! Maybe.. maybe I can force myself, like I did back at the accident. Here we go!

"Y- Y-..."

No responce, do I have to grow louder. I need to say his name. Come on...

"Ya- YAM!"

How loud do I have to be? It must be serious. I have to give it my all. 1, 2, 3...

"YAMATO!"

Oh my god! I began coughing like crazy as someone was running in. It was Yamato, and he was shocked as I began falling forward. He caught me in his arms, and stared at me as I looked up.

"You said my name..."

I felt like a baby in my father's arms, except I was a wife in my husband's arms. It felt so pleasing, for my first word to be Yamato, but I still wondered what was happening..

"What- wa- was ha- happen- ening in th- the oth- other room?"

Yamato was silent, and said...

"Yuta came.."

I gasped.. wait, wasn't he just...

"The news wasn't live, it happened in the morning or just really early, maybe before you woke up.. you woke up like in 2 am... this happened like in 12 or 11... "

I asked again of what happened, and that I heard lots of crashes. Yamato was silent, and told me... I was in shock of what happened...

* * *

 _The bell rang, as Yamato was running to it, and when he opened the door, it was Yuta... Makoto hid behind the door, wondering what will happen. Yamato screamed YOU, and pushed Yuta to the sofa. Yuta screamed YAMATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING and Yamato said, revenge. Yuta got on his feet before Yamato could push him and moved out of the way. Yamato fell to the sofa and turned over. He grunted as Yuta went towards the bedroom._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

 _Yamato got up and grabbed Yuta's shoulders and pushed him to the wall, and Makoto had enough. He went between Yamato and Yuta's fight and told both of them to stop. Yuta looked as if he was gonna cry, and said..._

 _"I knew you'd try to kill me..."_

 _Yamato screamed, WELL AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO REN AND RYONITA, DO YOU THINK I'D NOT BEAT YOU TO A PULP!_

 _Just as Yamato was raising his fist, as he pushed Makoto out of the way, Ryonita screamed YAMATO and everyone turned towards the door. Yamato let go of Yuta and went to the bedroom. Yuta plopped on a random sofa chair as Makoto went on the sofa. They talked.. about the accident..._

* * *

I was silent, and I looked down on the bed. Yamato patted my head, as nobody said a word. We heard murmurs and knew it was Makoto and Yuta.. Yamato muttered to himself, why was he still here, and I answered.

"Yamato.. he-he can be here..."

"Your voice is better!"

I shrugged and said, I was just stuttering, that wasn't because of my throat, but my coughs. He sighed and went back to Yuta.

"Why can he be here?"

"Because Yuta, didn't do it! His brother did!"

It was getting annoying, and I let go of Yamato's grasp.

"Hey-"

I looked away from him. I was mad. Why blame Yuta? Blame his brother!

"Go away, I want to be alone for a while..."

Yamato stayed there, looking down, and he looked at me, I could feel his warm eyes on me... I didn't look at him, and put my hand to my mouth and murmured.

"Forgive him, Yamato, if not apologize.."

Yamato was silent and took my hand, and put me on his lap..

"Not until, you give me a kiss, lend me some of your confidence..."

I looked up at him, as he put me, lying down on the bed. He went on top of me, and went closer. His lips touched mine, and it was a warm, long kiss, about 1 minute...

* * *

After he finished, he looked down at me, and I said.

"Please Yamato, if not for him, then for me..."

Yamato got up, and turned to me... he said..

"If it's for you, then I'll do it..."

Yamato got up, when someone was at the doorway, and it was Yuta.. I asked Yamato to get me to a sitting position, and he did.. I didn't care if my body was burning, I wanted to see Yuta.

"Ryonita, I'm-!"

He ran to me, as Yamato just stood there, shocked, as Yuta went on the bed. He hugged me tight, and tears came to my eyes. I couldn't hold the watery tears in, they had to come out... I looked at Yamato again, and he was frozen, so still he couldn't dare to move...

"I'm so sorry, Ryonita, I'm! I wanted to see you so badly, that I didn't even see Ren yet! I just couldn't stand it that my brother hurted you!"

The tears kept on coming, and I began sobbing. It was so hard, like a downpour. Everything was watery now, that I dug myself into his collar, as I rubbed my eyes... well tried to...

There was a tissue rubbing my eyes, and it was from Makoto... Yamato was behind Makoto, as he just watched. Yuta let go, and stood up.. he looked at Yamato.

"Yamato, I know you'd never forgive me and my family, but I just wanted to see Ryonita, so bye..."

Yuta began to go, when Yamato grabbed his arm. I went to the edge of the bed, as me and Makoto heard Yamato said...

"I should be sorry, it wasn't your fault... I was overreacting... it was your brother, and now he is in jail, I shouldn't be getting so mad... you should forgive me.."

"Yamato.."

Yuta nodded and said he never was mad at Yamato, and Yamato looked down. Yuta then wiped his eyes. And looked at Yamato, then me, then Makoto...

"If everyone forgives me, then I have something to confess..."

I gasped, along with everyone else, as Yuta unrolled his arms.. and then, everyone's hands clapped onto their mouths. There, was a big, swollen, red , burning rash, like he was shot 2 times on rash with bumps and blisters, and everything that you wouldn't want to get on your arm on Yuta's arm.

"YUTA! WHAT IS THAT!"

Yuta got silent, and suddenly he was coughing blood. YUTA? I screamed!

"YUTA! YUTA! WHAT HAPPENED! W- WHAT?"

Yuta fell to the floor, as Yamato went to him..

"My brother- bro- sh- sh( cough) shot me..."

Everyone gasped, as Yuta's eyes shut. Yamato was screaming his name, so was Makoto and I. Makoto brought me to the floor, as I shook Yuta.

"Yuta! Y-u-ta!"

I was sobbing like crazy, and then.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE, WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?"

Makoto ran to the phone, as I fell onto Yuta, and blood dripped on me. Yamato stared at me, and said...

"What's happening with our lives?"

How could I know, Yamato? This life has gotten so random.. and I heard the siren ringing outside the house...

* * *

I don't get it... but I was able to walk, well if someone held me. Yamato helped the person carry Yuta, and Makoto held me as they brought Yuta. They put a mask on him, and said to us..

"We'll bring him to the hospital, posthaste!"

Yamato asked if we could come along, including me! They said yes, and we got in ( Yamato carried me in) Even in my state, I was only grazed on the shoulders. If you're grazed on the shoulders, it's not serious...

But I didn't care about myself, but I only cared for Yuta...

* * *

 **End of this chapter! The next chapter will show the rest of season one and then the chapter after that will show the epilogue and then we'll go along to the next season. Make a choice! For the next chapter, you're the MC and you help Yamato make a choice! Each one brings your ending. I'm only showing the happy ending! But after the next chapter, only if a few people make a choice, I can't go along with the story.. but the happy ending really happens, I'm just adding a bit of fun. Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The final episode of season 1

**This is the final chapter for the first season of my forged wedding! The second season will still come in the same story, but before the second season, there will be a summary! So hope you enjoy the final episode! ( too short, season 1, ) Oh, also all characters are created and owned by voltage inc!**

The ambulance drove in full speed. It turned left, it turned right, it backed up, and went forward, and span and span so much, I got dizzy. I turned to Makoto, who was looking at Yuta... then I looked at Yamato...

There was too much in my mind, I couldn't look at Yuta without crying. When I tried, tears came out right away... Makoto patted my back as I leaned on him.. He's like a brother instead of a husband, while Yamato.. he's everything to me.. if this ever happened to Yamato, NO! I just can't imagine.. that.. no way..

Because it has happened to my aunt... and she died...

I could just remember.. that scary moment

* * *

( REMEMBER THIS FLASHBACK IS NOT THAT LONG)

 _I ran to the hospital... leaving my mother and father behind.. They called me, telling me to come back, but I can't!_

 _My aunt, my precious aunt... she's so important to me... she actually saved father in trade of her life.. Why... couldn't there have been a different way?_

* * *

 _My knees ached as I ran up the steps into the hospital.. There, I didn't ask for permission.. and the staff screamed little girl.._

 _"Little girl! Little girl, you can't go in unless we know who you are-!"_

 _I didn't care, I didn't care if a whole mob was chasing after me.. I wanted to see her... after 2 whole months.. after that accident! I can't go back.._

 _They headed to the elevators so I swung the door to the stairs, and I heard it slam shut, along with a billion screams of my name and little girl.._

 _I climbed each flight... like about 10 until I reached my aunt's floor..._

* * *

 _She was at the other side of the hall, and I reached there with no trouble at all... and I saw doctors in the room, so I didn't go in. They seemed troubled, as they stared at the bed... what was wrong? Maybe aunt has woke up, and they didn't like her moaning.. or she still didn't wake up! So I literally jumped in, in tears, and screamed.._

 _"AUNTIE!"_

 _One doctor looked at me with shock as I ran to aunt. He didn't do anything but say to the doctor..._

 _"Don't let her see, no! She's gonna!"_

 _But I pushed the doctors, with as much strength as I can! When I saw, that..._

 _The computer's results was in a straight line... and it stayed like that.._

 _"AUNTIE!"_

 _My mom and dad came in with pants and gasps._

 _"Ryonita... please.. do-"_

 _"Mama..."_

 _I hugged my mom so tight she gasped at my sudden action. She asked what was wrong until she looked at the computer.. The results brought tears dripping to my hair ( I was only 9)_

 _"Oh... my god..."_

 _My dad didn't know what was wrong, and tugged me to him.._

 _"Lets go.."_

 _"AUNT!"_

 _I screamed for my aunt.. I screamed as my mom ran out along with my dad... It was until it was too late that my dad found out..._

* * *

We reached the hospital... I wondered if Ren was in this hospital.. as they carried me off and put me on a wheelchair...

They rolled me up the ramp... as Yamato held my hand... I looked at him and asked,

"Are you feeling better now?"

Yamato turned to me right away, and looked forward...

"No... a little, but mostly no.. after such two tragic accidents... I can't even bear to look at the happy side..."

I sighed and said..

"You have to sometimes... theres a chance... that everything's gonna be alright!"

Yamato looked at me, and in a few seconds.. there was a big smile on his face.. as we entered the hospital.

* * *

When we entered the waiting room, Yamato plopped down, and rolled me to him.. I sighed, and asked what was wrong? He replied,

"Nothing, I just want to be with you..."

I smiled, and talked to Yamato about stuff, well happy stuff... until there was a phone call... from Yamato...

* * *

 **Season one has ended... you will read the following information on what happens..**

* * *

 **The call has stated from a security guard that Yuta's sister was the one who was guilty all along, and she shot Yuta, planned to kill Ryonita, and shot Yuta's brother in the jail cell... and she tricked Yuta as well... she lured Yuta's brother into this...**

 **Yamato explains the situation to Ryonita... and she says while Yamato was talking, the doctor said that he needs to borrow blood in order for Yuta to survive, and since she got shot, she can't be in assistance...**

* * *

 _You are Yamato Kougami and you now have 3 choices..._

 **1) RUN TO THE POLICE STATION!**  
 **2) DONATE YOUR BLOOD SO YUTA CAN SURVIVE!**  
 **3) LET SOMEONE ELSE GIVE THE BLOOD, AND GO TO THE POLICE STATION AFTER YOU HEAR THE RESULTS!**

* * *

 **One of these choices will bring the sad ending.. one will bring the happy ending, and one will bring the super happy ending.. This will be available as a poll on princesspeach010's profile page.. so please vote... and see your ending!**

 **The identity of each result may be shown after the super happy ending shown, the epilogue, the summary of season 2, and on the first chapter of season 2...**

 **Please wait before then.. hope you have enjoyed season 1. Sorry it was so short! But, it is a final episode, final episodes are short.. OH! AFTER THE EPILOGUE, I'M GONNA SHOW ALL THE SPECIAL STORIES OF SEASON 1! SEASON 2 WILL BE LONGER! SORRY MY COMPUTER HAS A PROBLEM WITH CAP LOCKS**


End file.
